videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Electron One (2000)
Overview Electron One (or Electron 2000) was released in December 25, 1999 and became a big hit with official title games such as WWF: Smackdown, Mario Party 2 and original, and Grand Theft Auto 2 that all released on December 25, 2000 for the Electron One. Electron One would then be replaced with Electron Two in 2005. Games for the Electron One (1999-2002) Through 1999-2002 the sales of Electron One were very high though in 2002 no games were made for the Electron 2000 for sales cost going down and working on Multiplayer and Electron 2005 (Electron 2). *WWF: Smackdown - December 1999 *WWF: Smackdown 2 - December 1999 (Demo) *Mario Party - December 1999 *Mario Party 2 - December 1999 *Grand Theft Auto 2 - December 1999 *Grand Theft Auto - Janurary 2000 *The Sims - Feburary 2000 *Resident Evil Code: Veronica - Feburary 2000 *Resident Evil - March 2000 *Pokemon Stadium - March 2000 *Diablo - June 2000 *Diablo 2 - June 2000 *Grand Theft Auto: Electron One Edition - July 2000 (Electron Exclusive) *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater - July 2000 *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 - August 2000 (Demo Only; Electron Exclusive) *Mario Party 3 - December 2000 *Runescape - Janurary 2001 *Paper Mario - Feburary 2001 *Sonic Shuffle - March 2001 *Conker's Bad Fur Day - March 2001 *Star Wars: Episode l: Battle of Naboo - March 2001 *Super Mario Bros. - April 2001 *Max Panye - July 2001 *Devil May Cry - October 2001 *Grand Theft Auto lll - October 2001 *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - October 2001 *WWF: Smackdown! 3 - November 2001 Games for Electron One (2003-2005) Electron retruned with more games and began a PC games online website to buy games. *SimCity 4 - Janurary 2003 (Electron PC Games) *Devil May Cry 2 - Janurary 2003 *WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth! - Janurary 2003 *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - Janurary 2003 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Janurary 2003 *Super Mario Sunshine - Janurary 2003 *007: Nightfire - Feburary 2003 *Mega Man & Bass - March 2003 *Pokemon Ruby and Saphire - March 2003 *Hulk - May 2003 *Wario World - June 2003 *Max Panye 2: The Fall of Max Panye - October 2003 *Mega Man Zero 2 - October 2003 *Tony Hawk's Underground - October 2003 *WWE Smackdown: Here Comes the Pain - October 2003 *Call of Duty - October 2003 (Electron PC Games) *Mario Party 5 - November 2003 *SSX 3 - November 2003 *Ninja Gaiden - March 2004 *Far Cry - March 2004 *Sonic Heroes - March 2004 *Thief: Deadly Shadows - May 2004 *Mario vs. Donkey Kong - June 2004 *WWE Day of Rekoning - August 2004 *Call of Duty: United Offense - September 2004 (Electron PC Games) *Fable - September 2004 *The Sims 2 - September 2004 (Electron PC Games) *Star Wars: Battlefront - September 2004 *Tony Hawks Underground 2 - October 2004 *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year-Door - October 2004 *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - October 2004 *Killzone - November 2004 *Half-Life 2 - November 2004 (Electron PC Games) *Mario Party 6 - December 2004 *Lego Star Wars: The Video Game - April 2005 *Ninja Giaden Black - September 2005 *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - October 2005 *Call of Duty 2 - November 2005 *Star Wars: Battlefront 2 - November 2005 *The Matrix: Path of Neo - November 2005 *Mario Party 7 - November 2005 *WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006 - November 2005 Category:Consoles